


Fishes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian learns a small lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishes

Roy tried very hard not to open his eyes. He was so peaceful, so happy to lay right there, a very warm body draped over him...

...but the child at his side, pulling on his arm hanging off the edge of his bed was very difficult to ignore. He was going to have to learn how Tim could tune her out, or at least pretend to.

"Daddy..."

He finally consented, and opened his eyes, to see her looking in concern at him.

"Yeah, Dart?"

"Daddy, the fishies are swimming upside down. That's bad, huh?"

Roy sighed, tensing to push Tim off his chest, only to have his lover slide off gracefully, sit up, and gather Lian into a tender hug.

"Sort of, Lian-mi. Means they were ready to go swimming where your Unca Dick and my Kon are right now." Tim cuddled his lover's daughter warmly. "So, we'll see them when we're ready to do that. Like you and I talked about."

Lian hugged Tim tight, and bounded out. It let the two men, bound in grief the previous year, and now tightly wound up in each other's happiness, slide back together and under the covers.

"You do know how to handle her," Roy murmured sleepily.

"I'm learning from the best."


End file.
